Armored Arcane
by bradw316
Summary: My take on ye olde Blood Brandy Las Vegas Challenge, Harry goes to Vegas marries three Superheroines and begins new highly dangerous adventures
1. Chapter 1 - Through the Veil

Chapter 1 - Through the Veil

It had been a full year since Voldemort's downfall; needless to say the Wizarding community in Britain was still moving to pick up the pieces of their shattered world. Harry Potter himself stood before the veil in the Department of Mysteries thinking back to the image he received before confronting Voldemort, he saw his mother, his father, Tonks, and Remus, but no Sirius at first he didn't think much of it, after all for intents and purposes during that moment he was marching quietly towards his death. As such he never really put much thought into at the time. A month afterward however things became even more confusing, Sirius's will had not been unsealed, the Fidelus Charm was still in place on Grimmauld Place, he even asked Kreacher if he could still feel Sirius the house elf confirmed he still could but it was muted, the elf was just as confused. In a joint effort godson and house elf went through the house with a fine toothed comb looking for information about the veil. They found a book in the Black Family library detailing the veil may not be a doorway to death as many first thought, but merely a doorway to some other reality. He broached this to Ron and Hermione, one thought he was loony the other wanted to do more research.

XXX

Harry agreed to the research which put off his red haired friend. "Listen Ron, the resurrection stone pulls spirits from the land of the dead to allow the individual who used it to see his or her loved ones if they died, I didn't see Sirius."

"Yeah, but you saw Tonks and you've only known her for what three years?" Ron stated Harry nodded.

"I only knew Sirius for four years, Ron. Tonks and I got along pretty well in those three years I knew her, enough to care about her and Remus when they died," Harry stated softly glancing over at the crib that held his own godson, little Teddy.

The Weasley sighed heavily rubbing his forehead, "Alright, but there can be a lot of explanations why Sirius didn't show up."

"And each one draws the same conclusions, the veil isn't so much a doorway into the afterlife just a rather strange doorway, to where no one knows. The fact no one has come back from it means it's a doorway that likely goes only one way," Hermione explained.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of going through it 'Mione," Ron pleaded.

"Not brave enough for that, Ron," Hermione said softly. "Research is one thing but I don't know if I want to go through it in the practical."

Harry sighed putting his elbows on the table of his dinner table thinking hard wondering if the gamble was worth it in the long run. He had no real ties in this life anymore, just little Teddy, Ron, his family, and Hermione almost everyone he knew had either died or despised him. In a sense he had very little to lose, no one would really miss him. Andromeda Tonks could look after her grandson, as much as it pained him to think about it, to repeat history but at least this time he wouldn't be spoken of in harsh whispers like Sirius had been, believing him to be the Potter's traitorous friend, no he'll simply spoken as a tragic hero filled with triumphs and sorrows, rather cliché legacy really but one that would be appropriate. "He's thinking about going through it ain't he," Ron groaned.

"Wouldn't be his two best friends if we didn't know him so well, Ron," Hermione stated sadly. "Harry are you sure?"

"I don't have anything really to lose, a few close friends, Teddy, that's it. I plan to split my fortune up down the middle before attempting it though, half will go to Teddy so he'll have a comfortable life after he leaves Hogwarts, the rest will be liquidated into one of those bottomless bags to take with me. Pure gold and silver are worth a lot in any mundane market, more than enough to make a new life in whatever world is on the otherside of the veil," Harry explained.

"But, Harry why...?" Ron pleaded.

"I'm tired of my life being dictated to me, first it was that stupid prophecy, then it was Dumbledore using said prophecy shelter me from my responsibilities not even bothering to find other avenues to get rid of that blooming Horcrux," Harry snorted looking bitter. "Bet he would have swept in after I died to kill Voldemort himself, to be the only wizard in recorded history to defeat two Dark Lords."

"You mean if he hadn't died?" Hermione asked getting a nod. "After the last two years seeing him for what kind of person he really was I can imagine it."

"Right piece of work that one," Ron grumbled before a sigh, "what world do you think it'll be on the otherside?"

"No telling, could be like ours or it could be something infinitely worse, or better, which would explain why no one has returned, especially if it was something better," Harry stated.

"If you do this we'll keep an eye on Teddy with Andy," Ron stated.

"I know," Harry smiled sadly. "Please take care of each other as well."

XXX

Harry opened his eyes preparing himself to step through the veil sliding a pack over his shoulder, taking a deep cleansing breath the raven haired wizard took six steps forward and vanished through the veil. Harry noted the veil wasn't much if anything all it was, just a bunch of smoke and mist swirling about with no real rythme or reason outside the confusing factor. The raven haired wizard simply continued forward feeling heady mostly because of the veil. He head got so foggy he nearly smashed face first into a brick wall that suddenly appeared in front of him. Stopping short he turned expecting to find the veil swirling behind him and instead seeing another smoother wall not three feet away. Confused the raven haired wizard took in more of his surroundings and discovered he was standing in the middle of an alleyway, cars rushing two and frow at one end of the alley while the other end, simply ended with a pathway leading to the right. Walking down the alley toward the street he came to a sidewalk. Looking down one way and then the other seeing arguably the busiest street he had ever encountered, not even Diagon Alley was this crazy. _Where am I?_ he thought.

It took several moments to take in every specific detail of the street he was standing on, the neon lights above. The numerous advertisements and the blatant signs telling him where exactly he was._ Las Vegas, how in the heck did I get across the pond from the veil, plus if that was the case why didn't Sirius simply just comeback,_ Harry paused thinking. _Unless this isn't the same the version of Las Vegas that I know, a different reality. It is possible according to the resreach._ Taking a few deep breaths fishing through his pocket to check for his wand only to find it was missing. Panicking for a second he stepped back into the alley tried a spell without his wand and found it was even stronger. _Okay I don't have a wand but I still have my magic and it's stronger than I had before with my wand._ Not able to come up with any rationalization for what happened to him he decided to go with it leaning against the wall crossing his arms in thought. _Okay I'm in a strange alternate version of Earth, so what's the first order of business._ Mentally creating a checklist started ticking them off, _First I need an identity, which means money, a place to stay, a job, then I need to begin searching for Sirius if he's even in this world._

Seeing this was Las Vegas he headed toward the closest casino, he figured the best way he could build enough capitol was to win a few of the cut throat slot machines and then head for an investment bank and buy up some shareholder's stock toward a company or something.

XXX

Kara Zor-El and Kori'Ander were lazily floating over the city of lights, city of sin, Las Vegas. The blonde teen brought her fellow alien friend to this place mostly to get herself outside of Smallville, stick it to her cousin for essentially locking her up, and to help her friend get over her lost. "Dick wouldn't want you to continue to mourn and mope, Kori. It's been nearly three years, time to try and move on."

Kori'Ander gave her fellow alien friend a side long glance before frowning slightly her dip in emotions nearly causing her to fall from the skies. "Of all the enemies we've faced since the Titans, to fall to a disease is unfathomable," her eyes closed a second. "But you are correct, Richard would not want me to commence in the moping, he said once my frowny face made him sad."

Kara had turn away to keep from giggling thinking how Dick Grayson would say frowny face, the mental image had her practically biting down on her knuckles. "He will be missed, he gave a unique perspective on human culture that's for sure regardless of the fact he was raised by Bruce."

A winsome smile appeared on the Tameranian's face as she looked down at the city. "What should we do?"

"I'm thinking we hit up a casino, see what is so exciting about them before Rachel and Kal come looking for us, Rachel no doubt before Kal," Kara smiled slightly as the two landed in a dark alley across from Caesar's Palace.

XXX (One Drunken Weekend Later...)

Harry Potter woke slowly his head pounding as if he went twelve rounds with entire Death Eater roster twice. His memory was sparse after he won his fifth hand of Blackjack and moving toward the Craps table. He had been using his newly upgraded magic to subtly influence the outcomes of the dice roles. It was about that time two of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life both present and past appeared next to him at the Craps table, it was also around the time the Casino had decided to start bringing in the booze in the hopes of forcing a losing streak upon him.

Slowly cracking an eye open to look at where he was he grimaced in pain at the lighting. What he spotted both worried and confused him, the room which once had been a very luxurious suite of a hotel that was before whatever hurricane had struck the room. There were holes in the ceiling and the walls, the holes on the ceiling looked burned through while the various holes in the walls looked like someone blasted through, then of course there was various items strewn around the floor that looked like they had been blown apart.

After a moment his body began sending him signals, both horrifying and pleasant. The first was the comfortable warmth surrounding him, glancing downward caused his brain to freeze. Three distinct hair colors, one red, one blonde, and one a bluish black, attach to these hair colors were three very firm and gorgeous bodies two he recognized before his black out. "What did I do?"

"Let's just say the weekend was long, wild, and wonderful, Harry," the blonde woke with a mutter, her smile was warm and inviting.

There was a shift causing Harry to look up to see the dark blue haired girl sit up straddling him, lower Harry waking up at the way she moved, her eyes widen slightly feeling it brush against her. "What did we do Kara?" the girl asked her hips seemed to move on their own her eyes getting heavy lidded.

"Pretty obvious what we did," Kara's eye danced with mirth. "And what your about to redo, Rach."

Rachel Roth to her friends, Raven to her enemies, and considered a disappointment to her dear old dad, felt her hips grind into the hardening length of flesh captured between her nether regions. She could feel a surprisingly amount of sympathetic magic surrounding her and the young man she was currently straddling, "I can feel magic coming off of him in waves again," she cooed softly. "It's still intoxicating."

Harry's eyes closed enjoying the sensation for a moment before what she said struck him. "So you know about magic then?"

Rachel grunted placing a hand on his chest trying to physically stop herself only for the simple touch of chest and feeling the pulse of his magic reverb throughout her body again lost in the euphoria she was unable to respond moaning deeply. "Something tells me Rach isn't going to say anything, so I will," Kara stated a small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Yeah we know a lot about magic in a way Rachel here is a being of magic."

"Oh good that means I didn't break any statue of secrecy," Harry took a breath feeling his lower self slip into something hot and tight. If his arms weren't pinned down by Kara and they're red headed friend he would have instinctively moved his hands to Rachel's hips. "Rachel," he moaned.

Kara watched Rachel grind into their male companion with almost wild abandon she glanced around the room hoping her friend's emotions didn't do a repeat of before blowing up several items. She waited patiently as her friend erupted into a climax a few moments later the young woman's head tossed back, eyes wide before collapsing forward coming to rest on Harry chest gasping lightly for breath. "You didn't have a bout of accidental magic this time Rach."

"I-I think his magic was able to suppress mine, it didn't happen before because we weren't lucid enough to control it," Rachel said softly gently trailing her fingers along his chest tears forming slightly. "To actually express myself without any kind of magical backlash, for a moment I felt truly free."

Kara gently rubbed the pale skinned young woman's back giving a sympathetic look before dirty smile replaced it, "And the sex?"

Rachel face morphed into a satisfied smirk, "I can't really remember our first time but if it was anything like now, it was pleasant," she turned her head to look up at Harry who coming down from his own euphoria opening his emerald green eyes.

"Do either of you know what happened?' Harry paused thinking about it for a moment. "And pardon if this sounds rude considering but, um, who you are you three?"

With a sigh, "I told you he blacked out," Rachel stated. "No one spills that much of their life story sober or conscious."

Kara snickered, "Yet you went along with it, could have told us he wasn't sober."

Rachel looked a bit guilty, "I think I got too close to him."

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"His magical core resonates with mine," Rachel looks back up at Harry. "I believe we may have entered a soul bond."

Harry's eyes widen slightly. "Hermione explained those are extremely rare like once in a millennia, kind of rare."

"Indeed," Rachel nods. "But that isn't important at the moment, introductions are," she paused. "Rachel Roth, I'm a half-human/demon hybrid," she stated reluctantly.

Harry tried to move his arm a second before he turned to Kara, who blushed slightly and shifted so he could have his arm back. He reached up after shaking off the tingles gently caressing Rachel's face feeling her lean into the touch. "I was once told that blood doesn't make you who you are, it's you that makes you, well you."

Kara snorted but her smile was still warm, "Cheesy but the good kind. I'm Kara Zor-El Kent and our passed out friend is Kori'ander," she paused looking at her ring finger. "Though, I think I should add one of your family names to that."

Harry spotted the ring then glanced at Rachel's hand followed by Kori's visible hand. The rings were something he found in the Potter main vault and took with him purely on a whim though if what Rachel had stated was true, his Magic had been actively seeking out his soul-bond mate. "I would think you would all be angry at this turn of events?"

Rachel shook her head, "Magic even in this world is dangerous and unpredictable, if you don't heed it more than likely there will be reprisals."

"I see," Harry wasn't sure what came next glancing at Kori who snoozing away a vague smile of contentment on her angelic face. "Will she be alright with this?"

Kara giggled, "It was her idea, hearing your life story unfiltered because you were drunk, it plucked at her Tameranian heart strings. I believe she said that such a warrior as yourself deserved recognition for so many great deeds and selflessness. That it was her duty as a princess of Tameran to see you happy and loved," Kara's giggling ramped up.

Rachel sighed shaking her head looking over at her long time sleeping best friend. "She then proceeded to kiss you, then asked me if there was a place nearby that could perform a life-mate ritual."

"And I take it, our magic hit resonance at that point?" Harry asked getting a nod then glanced at Kara who stopped giggling smiling winsomely. "What about you?"

Kara shrugged, "Wasn't about to let these two go into something themselves, plus it just felt right like I've met you somewhere before several times over."

Harry looked up at the ceiling for a moment going over things in his head wondering if he could be considered the luckiest man in the world or the most doomed. If he asked his godfather, Sirius would have said, "_A little of column A and a little of column B, just go with it pup if you can be happy and with the life you've led until now I'd say maybe whatever deity has finally decided to cut you some kind of break._" With mental nod he looked at the three girls again and gave a faint smile. "I have a feeling we'll need to explain things to your friends."


	2. Chapter 2 - Jl Foundation

The JL Foundation

It had taken Harry, Kara, Kori, and Rachel nearly two more hours before they were decent, cause after the brief respite with Rachel's ride on little Harry, Kara had her turn. Considering a new fact that Kara was a screamer it woke Kori from her slumber who then took her turn with Harry. What surprised the young wizard the three very intense love making sessions had done little to put a dip into his stamina even though he should be thoroughly exhausted after nearly back to back sessions. But moderation being what it was each took time taking showers, though his was interrupted by Kori sliding in with him and they went into a heavy petting session while trying to wash off the sex they've had to that point and failing utterly.

Once the showering sessions were done, Harry and Rachel went about using their magic to restore the Hurricane that happened to be there hotel suite back to normal. Kara then took Kori down to the lobby to order some food for all of them leaving Harry and Rachel alone the duo sat quietly in companionable silence Rachel grabbing one of her books while Harry was rifling through a bunch of manila envelopes he found on the coffee table alongside four stuff to the brim suitcases filled with cash likely winnings from the various gambling venues he toured both sober and not. As he flipped open one of the envelopes which indicated it was a ten percent share for Lex Corps he notice others and watched as the percentage rose from ten to sixty with a few minor shares in companies like Waynetech, Star Labs, and Queen Industries. He slid back looking at the various shares, then glanced at Rachel, "What can you tell me about these companies I apparently won shares of?"

Rachel marked her book then took the various shares and as she looked through them her eyes widen, but when she came to the Lex Corps share her face blossomed into a grin that would have made her father extremely proud of. "I'm half way tempted to divorce you just to marry you again."

"Something tells me I pulled the mother of all pranks on someone you don't particularly like," Harry smirked.

"Indeed the others are shares from some friends of ours we've met, Kori will be delighted you've won some shares for Waynetech, she'll feel that her marriage to you had Dick's blessing," Rachel lifted the enveloped marked Lex Corps, "This however will probably earn another lovemaking session with Kara. You've single handedly, made her and cousin's biggest enemy toothless."

Giving a low whistle he checked the shares in earnest, "you think your friends will want their company shares back?"

"I doubt Bruce or Oliver will care if you have them and Karen Starr is technically Kara from a different version of Earth like yourself, she'll see it as a way to keep it in the family," Rachel explained sliding subtly closer leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder feeling him wrap an arm around her shoulders. Closing her eyes relishing as her magic started to mix with his.

"Hmm, who could I talk to about establishing myself in this world?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure we'll need to go the Watchtower and have a long uncomfortable conversation with the Justice League, before setting things up, with an identity that is believable," Rachel winced slightly in sympathy for Kara.

"I see, best way would actually be truthful, most of my relatives are dead," Harry pointed out.

Rachel nodded as they both heard the elevator open however they both expected Kara and Kori to chatting rather loudly upon entering. Harry glanced in the direction of the door as it opened to reveal a sheepish looking Kara and Kori looking as winsome and happy as ever. A second later a tall statuesque raven haired woman with crystal blue eyes dressed casually in a dress suit. Hearing Rachel groan, the young-man-who-conquered could tell this woman was someone the three girls knew. "Diana," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel," the woman responded a faint smile appeared on her lips. "Had a fun weekend I take it?"

"How much does everyone know?" the halfblooded demoness asked.

"Imagine Batman's surprise when he did compulsory internet search at Kal's behest to locate his missing cousin to find that she entered a fourway marriage with two of her friends and a complete stranger," Diana paused.

Kara again looked sheepish mostly at the older woman's motherly tone rather than anything in the sentence. "Yeah, well..." was the blonde kryptonian's response not really sure how say anything. "Sure it was impulsive but no one got hurt and Harry is an absolutely amazing person."

"Indeed, he has officially driven away the mopes from me," Kori added. "He also has been able to help sister Rachel with her emotions."

Diana looked at the young man in question for a second before her eyes drifted to the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead casually taking in the young man's appearance. Harry got the impression she knew about him already. "I see, then I am happy for the three of you in that regard, and I agreed it was impulsive," she smirked slightly. "However I'm not the one you'll need to tell this all to, Kara. Kal isn't that frightening is he?"

"Only when he frowns," Kara pouted.

"Then show him this as a peace offering," Harry stated holding up the Lex Corps share. "I imagine having a cousin-in-law with the majority shares of his most infamous enemy will deflect some of his annoyance."

Kara's eyes widen a second before she walked over snatching the files from her husband's grasp and reading the information on it. The more she read her eyes went from shock to absolute mirth. "Oh Harry, if Diana wasn't here you could take me in all the ways you like."

The amazon princess blushed slightly at the implications and surprisingly vulgarity from the blonde kryptonian. "I told Kal he should have kept you away from Dogstar's influence."

Harry did a sharp look at the older woman, "Dogstar, huh."

Diana held up a communicator, "I found them," she paused. "Yes, it was no coincidence, suggestions?" After a long pause listening to the other end while the three girls surrounded Harry. Rachel going back to her reading, Kara had slid into Harry's lap flipping through the various shares he now owned, while Kori slid into Harry's open side to snuggle into his free arm. Diana watched them a small smile forming on her lips while Batman moved through motions up in the Watchtower. "I see before me a blooded warrior, Bruce. His eyes show the horrors of battle and war."

"Judging by what Dogstar told us of his world before he arrived here. I imagine the war that had started when he left only escalated afterward. Anything else you can tell?" came the Batman's reply.

"Not much I can tell, I'm not Johhn and if the young man is anything like Dogstar I wouldn't advise asking our friend to experience another wizard's mind," Diana pointed out.

"Yes, good point," there was a pause. "When they're ready we can have them transported to the Watchtower, I'm using the same method's to give Harry a background as I did his godfather."

"We should be there in a few, just be sure to have something on standby for Kal," her mouth formed upward into a half smile. "Harry has come into this world with bigger boom than Dogstar did."

"So I've heard," she could almost hear a rare smile form on the Dark Knight's lips.

XXX (The Watchtower...)

Sitting in four rather comfortable chairs across from the six founding members of the Justice League was rather intimidating at first, minus the fact that the Flash was trying to fight back some snickers, Green Lantern while looking stern outwardly a simple raised eyebrow was all that was needed to show he was taking things in stride. After all he been on missions for the Lanterns that involved protecting dignitaries that had more than one wife, then of course there was the Middle East and India two human based cultures that believed in polygamy. He rested his head on his hand glancing at Hawkgirl who was simply shaking her head having one of her rare moments of levity. The only ones clearly having more discipline to not show mirth or exsaperation were Johhn and Batman.

However Harry explained everything from his life after the war in his world to the point he blacked out. "Not much I can remember after that until I woke up in the hotel suite," Harry didn't go into details about what happened after he woke up, he preferred to live, thank you.

Superman pinched his nose and grimaced slightly he blamed the current situation solely on himself, not so much Kara's reaction to him being overprotective that was kind of a given. Teenage rebellion had been a thing since time in memorial, so deep down he should have anticipated she would run off and do something to spite his overprotection. It was the fact he hadn't made him both happy and annoyed, _To make mistakes in judgment is a human trait and boy did I make a whopper._ He snorted mentally glancing at his cousin who was sitting back in her chair arms crossed looking defiant. "I'm sorry, Kara." she blinked not really expecting that, no doubt looking for a lecture. "The only question I need to ask is this something you're willing to live with?"

Kara blinked a few times actually expecting the lecture doing a double take. She thought about it a second before nodding, "it wasn't really planned I just grabbed Kori and the two of us were just going to hang out in Vegas for the weekend. But yeah I like where this is going." She shrugged scratching her cheek, "so here's how we met. Basically I saw him performing subtle magic on the Craps table you know cheating to win money, we we're going to bust him. However we caught sight of something that Dogstar mention in passing when he talked about his godson, a lightning bolt shaped scar I asked him if his name was Harry Potter, he confirmed it. Even used one of Dogstar's questions his group used to see if the person was an imposter, passed with flying colors. Then I asked him why he was cheating?"

"And he explained the game was already rigged with loaded dice, I take it," Superman concluded getting a nod he pulled his communicator out. "Dogstar are you busy?" Kara watched as Superman rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Kimiyo doesn't appreciate the puns you are using," Kara giggled thinking about the kind of Light puns Dogstar was using for Kimiyo Hoshi's superhero persona. "We found something you lost," a pause. "Actually a whole godson," another pause. "He showed up roughly four days ago give or take and has already started some chaos." Superman sighed. "Your not far off, he married Kori, Rachel, and Kara. Though, if Barbara had been there she would probably pulled into the fold as well." Kara raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, he's up here and he's fine," Superman nods. "Right, see you in a few." Clicking the communicator closed with a sigh looking at his cousin. "He made a joke about Harry landing a bunch of red-heads in his first few days, something in the Potter genes to naturally attract them."

Kara snorted, "And what light pun did use for Kimiyo?"

"He said he was having an 'illuminating' conversation with the 'light' of his life," Superman groaned having to actually state that aloud. "What does she see in him?"

"He makes her laugh and practically forces her to take time off of her research, something nobody else has been able to. It's good for her, she's not nearly as uptight as she use to be," Kara shrugged. Glancing over at her husband and co-wives, "Harry?"

"Heh, Sirius isn't very original with his alternate persona," Harry snickered slightly a genuine smile appearing on his face. "Think about it, what is another name for the dogstar?"

The Justice League members and his three wives thought about for a moment most groaning, while Kori looked confused and the Flash cackled getting the subtle prank on the world.

XXX

Sirius Black had spent the better part of three years in this world of the Magical, Meta, and Technological beings, adjusting and trying to live a full life as he could. He also went looking for people that been tossed into the Veil that had once been political and actual enemies of Voldemort before his first fall, surprisingly he found the majority of them, along with a majority of people he had hunted during his time as an auror alongside James. It was during one of these hunts he ran into the Justice League Dark, essentially a group of Magical based heroes fighting Magical based villains. Zatanna, John Constantine, Jason Blood, Swamp Thing, Dr. Fate, Raven, and Dr. Light to name a few. By this time he had adopted his own alternate persona and began dressing up for it. He wore a black dress shirt, red silk vest, black cargo pants, heavy combat boots, and a long sleeveless trench coat with a Black Grim howling to a red star located on the back of his coat. He hid face behind a notice-me-not charm and V Domino Mask. It also helped that when he passed through the Veil his magic had been given a boost to the point he no longer needed a wand and his self-transfiguration skill would have made James jealous, any canine he could think of he could transfigure into.

As Dogstar he waged a personal war against all the Death Eaters that had been thrown through the Veil since the 1940's. Who had been secretly manipulating the British Government since that time, doubly so since England had been in turmoil because of Vandal Savage subsidizing Nazi Germany, with finances and Technology. He wasn't sure how WWII had been won but he was thankful. At any rate his personal war after spilled out enough that the Justice League eventually got involved after the obligatory misunderstanding he allied and eventually joined the Justice League magical division which took to calling themselves the Justice League Dark or the JLD for short. It also became his personal mission to 'lighten' up Dr. Light, it had been a long sometimes frustrating process though he had to admit she was dedicated woman to her work. Eventually he battered down her barriers and through a bit of clumsiness on his part he manage to get the woman crack a smile and a laugh. From there he applied a bit more tact to his natural charm and the two began dating a month afterward. He always kept the mood 'light' when he was around her unless she was doing something important. And for the first time ever the confirmed bachelor started to have drifting thoughts of shockingly enough committing to someone.

He and Dr. Light appeared in the teleporter room greeted by Batman, "Wow it must be Sirius if your here."

He heard a familiar and distinct female groan behind him, "Honestly Sirius-kun?" He snickered glancing over his shoulder to the woman dressed in the black, white, and gold skin tight outfit that showed off all her lovely curves Dr. Light looked at him with a minor annoyed glare arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry it slipped out, love," Sirius stated before focusing on Batman. "How does he look?"

Not giving anything away the stoic Dark Knight moved toward the exit of the teleporter room. "Outside probably a hangover nothing outward appears to be wrong."

Sirius took off his domino mask walking behind the Batman with Dr. Light following. "Are you alright?" came Kimiyo's question just to his left a place she always took.

"On one hand I should be furious he did something so stupid as to go through the Veil, on the other I'll be happy to see him," Sirius sighed messaging his brow. "I don't know how bad it got there after I left, it was already Voldemort's second coming. I can't imagine it being very pleasant, wars being what they are."

"I'm sure he'll tell you, but I want a proper introduction zero light puns Sirius," Kimiyo stated glaring at him earning a pout.

"Not even a small one?" the Black heir asked only to get the love of his life to narrow her eyes. "Right, no light puns."

XXX

Harry looked up as he heard the door sliding, slide open in came Batman followed closely by an Asian woman wearing a black, white, and gold bodysuit, with a black and cape falling from the shoulders. Sirius followed her, the godson stood and the godfather moved. The two reunited in a hug, "I should be pissed at you for evening trying to pass through the Veil not knowing what'll do to you, but it is good to see you, pup."

"It's great seeing you," Harry paused noting the Asian woman had taken on Sirius's left. "However after you vanished…," he started delving into everything that followed Sirius disappearing into the Veil, his sixth, the Horcrux hunt, the Battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort's over all defeat. He also revealed how that came about.

"Bugger bloody hell, that idiotic old coot," Sirius growled sitting down in a nearby chair leaning forward putting his head in his hands and feeling Kimiyo gently rub his back, a burst of love forming in him for that. "That was why he never trained you properly, and for your information do not believe those spirit things that stone summoned, James and Lily died so you could live they would never have condone you marching yourself off to get yourself killed."

"It worked," Harry stated solemnly.

"So, you also could have had Ron or Hermione stabbing your scar with a Basilisk fang and having Fawkes cry on it, ya nutter," Sirius said gently placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's all the conditioning, those bloody damned Dursley's gave you and Dumbledore being to senile." Sirius slumped back into the chair feeling Kimiyo rubbing his shoulders again. Taking a few deep breaths looking at his godson and noting a faint smile on the young man's face. "Well you can't be that suicidal again, I'm pretty sure your wives put a stop to it, and considering ones strong enough to bench press a house if she was so inclined, heh I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Kara rubbed her chin in mock thought before turning to her cousin, "Can we bench press a house?"

"Only a four bedroom, after that...," Superman stated with a shrug.

Harry started chuckling, "Okay, it was stupid and reckless, Gryffindorish."

"Good, lecture done," Sirius gently gripped the two gentle hands messaging his shoulders. "Harry, meet Doctor Kimiyo Hoshi, she has become pretty much my rock over the last two years."

Kimiyo stepped back and gave Harry a formal bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry-san."

Harry bowed back, "Thank you and I apologize in advance for I'm sure for over the dozen puns he's made of your super hero identity."

Kimiyo snorted, "Yes, I'm sure it is warranted considering he's a man child."

"Oi!" Sirius mock scowled. "I happen to be a very roguishly handsome man child."

Harry chuckled turning to Superman and handing him the shares on Lex Corps, "Though this was originally going to be a peace offering, however I think this will better be considered now an offering to the House of El to solidify a family alliance," he pause turning to Sirius. "I did say that right," getting a nod.

The Man of Steel flip through what he was being offered, as he did his eyes widen, before his face morphed into a semi smug grin. "Harry, I believe I can happily say with certainty that I, Kal-El of House El cousin of Kara Zor-El, welcome you to the family."

Sirius looked over Superman's shoulder and barked a laugh, "Merlin, Harry barely a weekend into this world and you done enough to cause to trouble."

With a simple shrug of his shoulders the young-man-who-conquered, "I stopped trying to be just Harry. Being normal is overrated and a bit boring."

Sirius snickered, "So what are you going to do with those?"

"Simple give Luthor the boot while he's still behind bars, citing dangerous and prejudicial actions among Meta's," Harry stated. "Then I'm going essentially remake Lex Corps from the ground up, delve a bit into things I saw starting to crop up back home in the non-magical world," he turned to Batman. "Um, I don't suppose you know someone who could help tutor me in running a business?"

A rare smile appeared on the Dark Knights lips, "I might."

XXX (Lex Corporation Headquarters three months later...)

Mercy Graves had spent the better of the current morning on the phone with a few of the scientists in the bioweapons division. It had been nearly six months since her boss Lex Luthor had been arrested and tried in federal court after getting impeached for putting not only the country but the world in danger. It was a long drawn affair that ended in twenty to twenty-five years in Ryker's, it would have been more if she hadn't paid bribes under the table to get bare minimum possible sentence, that essentially force her to close down an entire weapons production wing for nearly a year. Needless to say it had been a headache and a half for her. Pinching her nose after hanging up and sitting back when her intercomm beeped. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interupt you during your conference call but your shareholders are waiting to see you," her secretary replied.

Mercy groaned mentally wondering what those six jackals wanted, "I've finished my call, send them in."

"Understood," the woman stated a few seconds later a young man who looked to be barely out of his teens walked in flanked by a blonde, a red head, and a brunette. Her eyes widen and raised in surprised.

"Who are you and where are the shareholders board members?" Mercy demanded then practically strangled a groan when she saw all sixty shares tucked away in manilla folder placed on the desk in front of her for a moment before the young man placed them in his lap as he sat down. "H-How?"

"They never told you about their little drunken night of gambling in Vegas or loosing these to me?" the young man asked in a distinct British accent. "Wonder why?"

Mercy slumped to her chair, rubbing her face collecting her thoughts trying to remember when was the last time a shareholders meeting was called. None had been since she had taken over as far she knew, mostly because she was so busy trying to clean up after Luthor to get things organized enough to actually call a meeting. "I see," she sighed. "Then to may I ask is my current boss?"

"Harry James Potter and these lovely ladies are my wives," the young man chuckled slightly. "By happy coincidence the four of us got married the same weekend I became the majority share holder of this company," he turned to his three wives, "This is Kara Potter nee Kent, Kori Perevell nee Anders, and Rachel Black nee Roth, turns out I'm the head of two ancient noble families in Britain and the heir apparent of the third so I kind of lucked out in someways, I could have my cake so to speak."

Mercy nodded folding her hands in front of her noting she recognized one of the names, "Kent, wouldn't be related to Clark Kent?"

"My cousin, yes," Kara responded. "Love his articles in the Planet. Especially the investigated journalism pieces."

"I see," Mercy mentally winced imagining Lois Lane or Clark Kent now having access to through a family member to her employers company if it lasted the day. "Is there any new direction the company will be taking?"

"Several actually, first any and all Xenophobic research will be placed under review and if they can be amended into something else it will be done so, if not the person in charge of this research will either change it or be release then he or she can take him or hers research and never to darken this door again. Second, I want everything outside of ethical research also halted for review same with any military contracts, if anything turns out to be unethical money is to paid back to whatever military who authorized any construction, research, or development. Finally any and all loyalists to Lex Luthor are to be given a choice either fall in line of this new company or let go, your self included Ms. Graves. If you decide join this new company you and they are on imediate probation until such time as proven loyal. I'm also revoking all the bribes and pay offs you gave Federal Government to give Luthor a lighter sentence. In a sense you can either be free and clear with no further scrutinity or betray this company, I sack you, have you arrested, then black list you."

Mercy had to use all her lauded Martial Arts training and meditation techniques to keep from visibly cursing and wincing as the young man pretty much ground Lex Corps to a screeching halt, as well as pretty much leaving the company with only 5 percent of its work force intact with the rest having to either review their work or scrap it entirely. "A-Anything else?" she asked with a lot of mental dread.

"From this moment forward we are re-naming this company to the James and Lily Foundation or The JL Foundation for short, in honor of my parents. Lex Luthor is a narcissist, a liar, and a monster," Harry gave Mercy a long stare. "As I said earlier you can either join this new team, this new direction, Ms. Graves or you can leave and go back to what you did before, starting with jail time."

Mercy grimaced clenching her hands together, remembering the stealing, the hunger, the sleepless nights, she vowed never to return to that life. Remembering once Superman trying to convince her Luthor wasn't worth it and later on Luther's cowardice proved the Man of Steel right. _The bastard left you to die, you don't owe him anything_, came a harsh thought.

Slowly standing moving around the desk before offering it to Harry, Mercy put her hands behind her back. "What is first on the agenda, exactly?"

"First, is the tedious and annoying part," Harry grumbled. "Paperwork."

All four women in the room actually had a collective groan at the mention of the dreaded bane of all things business related. "I rather battle Darkseid nude than deal with signing paperwork," Kara grunted.

Kori blinked cocking her head to the side looking confused. "Would less clothing help in battling that monster?"

Rachel snorted shaking her head, "she was being sarcastic Kori."

"I see...," Kori looking more confused.

Mercy listened confused at the by play of her new employer's three wives, Harry sighed. "Kara take Kori and go explore, just be careful no telling what things Luthor had sealed away on the lower levels."

Kara snickered grabbing the red haired fellow alien by the hand and leading her out of the office. No sooner had the two left Harry held up a thick yellow piece of parchment to Mercy, "what's this?"

"It's a geas, as you may be aware of since you've no doubt run into more than your fair share of being's while working as Luthor's assistant and body guard, most can fall under three categories, Meta, Technological, or Magical. I happen to fall under option three," Harry stated. "Does that concern you Ms. Graves?" he asked.

Mercy looked over the geas noting the very faint markings along the border of the paper, markings she remembered after Lex's brief and less than cordial encounter with the Enchantress. She read the paper, mostly subtle warnings against betraying her new employer, what rules to follow, and little else. The rules themselves were something she'd follow anyway, mostly keeping company secrets. With a slight hesitant thought she signed the paper, "What will this do?"

"Just prevent you from ever speaking out really," Harry sighed. "Think of it as a magically binding contract, however considering you have no magic to speak of it simply keeps your silence from all outside influences, be torture, drugs, or indoctrination."

"Harsh," Mercy stated.

"But necessary, you know how dangerous this world truly is and I'm just saying the rival business companies, I'm talking aliens outside the Kryptonians, Tameranians, and the Thanagarians. Monster's like Darkseid, Brainiac, and the three hostile Lantern Corps. I'm also talking about our own homegrown problems like, the Joker, Toy Man, Gorilla Grodd, Cheetah, Felix Faust, Giganta, Bizarro, just to name a few. This company can do much to help ease the burdens so these threats can be dealt with not adding to them." Mercy was about to speak up, "Metallo, Hardlight," the brown haired woman winced one had Luthor's backing once and the other while not born from LexCorps was given free reign with their technology. Harry stood up walking up to her and gently placed two hands on her shoulders. "Help me turn this company into something good for a change."

Unlike when Lex did this to her years ago her skin didn't crawl, the first warning she didn't heed that she was going to be getting into something that was less than savory. No when she looked back at the green eyed, raven black haired young man she saw something that Lex never had empathy. Meeting his gaze she stood ramrod straight, "Let's get to it, Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry," he smiled at her it almost instantly made her drop guard. He gestured to the chair, "that desk and position is all yours. You were doing fine as is. So now let's get to work."

Author's Note: _As many have seen I've psuedo come out of retirement, just can't help myself this fic alongside my Harry Potter/Fate: Stay/Night cross will be the only ones I'm able to write mostly because I just can't get either out of my head for any length of time. It's gotten so bad I've had trouble sleeping at night so I've taken to writing them in bunches I'm already up to chapter four for Harry Potter and the 5th Grail War. I'm also taking my time with these, making sure to read and re-read them then editing them before posting, something I didn't do in the past. Hopefully it showed in the other fic. I'll be re-releasing Tenchagan into The Pit in a few days. Also before anyone asks no Super Saiyan Naruto is not getting updated, I can't seem to get past the writer's block on that._


End file.
